Picture This
by ColieMacKenzie
Summary: Tie-in - flashback, if you will - for episode 5x17, 'Scared to Death'. (SPOILERS for the episode!) Kate: "Actually, we could go back to my place tonight, take some more photos…"


**Picture This**

**AN:** Tie-in (flashback, if you will) for episode 5x17, 'Scared to Death'.

_Kate: "Actually, we could go back to my place tonight, take some more photos…" _

* * *

It starts entirely by accident.

She's looking at him across the pillow, her hair gorgeously disheveled and spread across the white fabric, her eyes sparkling; pink lips and soft, so soft smile, so very, very beautiful and he can't help it, he grabs for his phone, angles lopsidedly and snaps a picture.

"What are you doing?" She glares at him from under her eyelashes but even he can tell it's only half-hearted, her eyes still sleepy, her body morning-heavy.

He looks at the photo, the way her face fills the bottom right corner, hair haloed around, how he didn't quite catch all of her but it's even more intimate this way, spontaneous. "I needed a new picture for your contact. Haven't changed it since before we were dating," he muses, still staring dazedly.

"Hey, no!" She bounds up, almost a full body tackle as she pounces on him, one hand pushing on his shoulder while she grasps for his phone with the other. He falls backwards onto the bed but his hold on the phone is firm, the camera app still open and his finger fast as he snaps another one.

"Hah! Boob shot," he proclaims, waggling his eyebrows teasingly as he stares at the photo that has captured the enticing slope of her breast, her tightened nipple and the long line of her sternum, her collarbone, her slim neck.

She leans over him and he's momentarily distracted by the very same breast so close, so very close to his face and he loses his train of thought, ready to lean forward, pull her into his mouth. And then she grasps the phone out of his hand, leans away; her curves disappearing from his reach as she sits back on his thighs. He blinks up at her, still a little surprised.

"You can't keep these on your phone!" She cradles his phone between her slim fingers, flips through the album. "What if someone sees them?" She scolds, her teeth digging into her bottom lip while she looks at the images and she sounds… distracted and her cheeks are flushed and wow_, wow,_ she _likes_ this? His blood heats and he trails his fingers along the insides of her legs, one on each side, sliding closer and closer to the apex of her thighs and her muscles contract beneath his fingertips.

"Nobody will," he murmurs, tinges his voice with both reassurance and seduction as he teases the crease of her thighs, follows the lines up to her hipbones. "I'm not into sharing."

He sees the contraction of her throat as she swallows and blinks at him, her gaze sweeping along his torso, over his steadily growing erection; her pupils darken with arousal and he loves this, all of this, the way he has her, can make her react, make her hot and bothered, seduce her with his hands, with his words. It's a thrill like nothing else, one he treasures, honors with every look, every caress, every kiss. With every moment he has her in his arms.

Her eyes find his once more and she seems to catch herself, lifting the phone between him and her face. "Then how'd you like it if I did that to you, hmm?"

"Oh I'd like that very, very much." He practically growls, falling back against the bedspread, arms stretched out wide as he grins at her in challenge.

The phone camera clicks and she giggles, a beautiful, happy sound that he'd love to bottle up. He rises, his hands reaching under her armpits in one quick move as he lifts her, lies her back down beneath him. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at him, her cheeks flushed and he settles between her legs, leans down to kiss her. She opens to him, a wanton sound traveling from her throat as he slides into her mouth, kisses her deeply, his fingers trailing through her hair and down the soft line of her neck.

"Keep the camera," he whispers into her lips before he nuzzles his lips over her jaw, follows the trail of his fingertips down her neck, over the sharp edge of her collarbone and the slope of her breast until her nipple brushes against his cheek and her back arches under him at the teasing caress. He teases the peak with the tip of his tongue, once, twice, exhales over the wet skin and she mewls, writhes against the sheets.

"Photo, now," he challenges, closes his mouth over her breast, and sucks. She gasps, shifts into him and he looks up at her, watches her while he licks, teases, nips his teeth over her until she blinks and looks at him, watches him with darkened, mellifluous eyes. And then she lifts the phone between them, her arm shaking as she tries to hold it steady. He hears the 'click' as she releases the button, snaps a photo of her breast in his mouth and he growls, his stomach clenching with arousal and he doubles his efforts, his fingers flying to her other breast, teasing the tight nipple.

Her head falls back, her arm dropping above her head as she arches into him, the phone clasped tightly in her hand.

* * *

She feels tight and flushed, her whole body one long, undulating line as tingles race along her spine, the heat of desire coiling low in her abdomen as his fingers, his mouth unequivocally travel lower, following the line of her ribcage, the curve of her abdomen, ever closer to where she wants him most, wet and weeping for his touch.

Her hips surge up, entirely of their own volition, and she needs more, _more_, mewls for his mouth, her fingers clenched into the sheet by her head and, _oh_, the phone, still, in her other hand, digging into her knuckles. His tongue makes contact then, hot and precise as he teases and plays, knows exactly what she likes and she can barely breathe, sobs a needy sound, her mind blank but she tries to get her bearings because, _because._

Her thighs clench around his head as she lifts her arm, the phone feeling heavy like a rock but she focuses, points, looking down to where his head is nudged between her thighs and it's so, so sexy. Her finger shakes but she releases it, once, twice, the 'click, click' loud above his breathing against her and then he groans, the vibrations shimmying through her in a tight pattern that make her shiver.

He presses harder, circles and circles, so warm and intense and oh, so good, and then her whole body shudders, her muscles clenching, leaving her limbs quivering as she falls back onto the mattress in the blaze of her release.

It takes long moments until she comes back to herself, sucking in deep breaths, her body heavy with satisfaction. He slides up next to her, an arm draped over her stomach and she can feel his eyes on her, filled with passion and a little bit smug.

She grins, turns in his arms until she can shimmy on top of him, slowly settles over his hips. She circles her pelvis in one long, slow grind that make his eyes widen. Grabbing the phone she presses it into his palm before she rises up, grinding once more. Her fingers seek his length, curl around the tender skin, her thumb teasing the tip a few times until he quivers beneath her, his eyes rolling back as he groans her name.

"Your turn," she murmurs, and then she lifts up and sinks down over him, takes him deep inside, her back arching as she clenches around him, and the 'click' of the camera mingles with their breathing, spurns her on like lightning.

These photos are going to be so very hot.

_End_

* * *

_**AN:** Holly: Debt paid in full! :)_


End file.
